Dearest Life
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: Lily's letter to her future self; done for the challenge over at HPFC.


_**Dearest Life**_

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter nor its franchise. Sadly.**

**Here is one of my letters from Hogwarts for the challenge at HPFC. It's Lily Evans/Potter.**

_My Dear Lily;_

_The date is 3 January 1973. As I sit here in my room, I can't help but wonder what the future will bring me. I have been learning so much here in Hogwarts and it's such an honour that I can be here. Mum and Daddy were so proud that they learned that their daughter was a witch. Unfortunately, Petunia has been upset about it since Severus told me that I was a witch. We used to be so close Tuney and I. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a witch. Then maybe I could have my Tuney again. She was my best friend before Severus. We did everything together._

_Petunia was such a curious child, Lily. And she always had a grand adventure for us when we were younger, but she's changed. She hates me and she hates Severus. I just want my sister back now. Tell me, Lily, in the future, did you reconcile with Tuney? Are you friends again? Because I hope you are. I hope you two fixed everything. I hope you're happily married to someone you love. Me? Right now, I don't love anyone, except for Mum and Daddy and Tuney. I mean… I'm only twelve. I shouldn't be loving – or even liking – boys. Daddy would be so mad if he found out that I have a small crush of Sev._

_Petunia would tell me I'm mad. She'd tell me that I've completely lost my marbles – and maybe I have. But Severus just understands me. He's sweet and caring and shows that he truly likes to hang out with me. I don't believe all the things I hear about what people claim happen in Slytherin. Sev is in Slytherin and he hasn't changed. I hope Sev and I remain friends forever._

_Being only in my second year at Hogwarts, I wonder what it is I'll do for a job when I'm older. Will I get married right away and start a family? Or will I go right to work? I'd love to work for the Ministry but I also want a family of my own. I want a son. A little boy I can call my own. Maybe with Severus… maybe with someone else. It's odd thinking that I could like Sev like that. That if we make it that far, we could start a family together. But maybe I'm thinking too much into this, Lily._

_I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing to you now. The girls here in my dorm want nothing to do with me. I'm that freaky boy's friend to them… that slimy snake. But they don't understand Sev like I do. They understand the caring side he does have. He came from a miserable home where his father didn't love him and his mother had no idea what to do. He didn't come from a family like them or like me. He didn't have a Mum who would cook dinner every night for her family or a Dad who worked only to come home and play with him. I did. Tuney did. And so did all the other kids in my dorm._

_So I guess the reason I'm writing to you is because I really don't have that many friends in my own house. I have Remus – he's a sweet boy. But he likes hanging out with that dimwit James and his lackey Sirius. They pretend to pay attention to poor Peter, but I know they aren't really friends with him. Peter is a tad odd and a bit more than disturbing. He likes saying odd things about how soon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come back. I don't believe him and neither do many of the other students. I guess he just rubs me the wrong way._

_But I do like to spend time with Remus. I learned something a few months ago about him. He suffers from a really sad disease. No, it's not cancer, nor any other muggle disease, but from lycanthropy. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He actually confided in me about it before his friends. Told me he wasn't sure how they would react. Of course, I told him that if they really were his friends, they would accept him. I did. Lily, I don't understand what Remus sees in those boys, but I told him what I believed. The three of them can be as dim-witted and annoying as they want, but they are still Remus' friends._

_Now as I mention the Dark Lord, I wonder, is he still around now? I mean, in the future, when you get this? If you get this. I don't even know if I want to send this. But I wonder… will he still be murdering innocent lives? Professor Headmaster Dumbledore says he can protect us in Hogwarts, but how will we – all the muggles and muggle-borns – be protected later on in life? I want to live in a future where I can be safe, where my husband is safe and my children are safe. I don't want to fear for my life and the life of my family. It would kill me if Tuney and my parents died at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I don't want my child or husband to go through that same fate._

_I believe that it is time to go now, Lily. I wish you the best in the future and I hope that things turn out right. I hope that you and Sev remain – if nothing else – friends. I hope that you get the family you've… we've always wanted. And I wish you and Tuney reunite. We only have one sister, Lil. Take care in the future._

_With Love;_

_Miss Lily Charlotte Evans_

She wasn't sure how many times she had read that letter. She and Severus had parted way so many years ago, but she always thought about him. James hated him and he hated James, but that was who she had fallen in love with. And now, she was soon to be a mother to her first child. She had wanted to give Severus a call so many times and ask him to be her Harry's godfather, but James would always refuse. _'I don't want Snivellus anywhere near my son, _Lily.' He would tell her. 'He's too far gone into Dark Magic, Lily. How can you even still care for him?' Of course she still cared for her first magical friend. He was just that. Her first friend into the Magical World.

Sadly, Petunia still refused to talk to her. She was still a freak in her sister's eyes; married a freak; and was about to give birth to a freak. It saddened Lily but she wouldn't trade her life for the world. "Lily Love? Are you still in the nursery?" Lily looked up from her perch on the rocking chair in the Nursery. She smiled up at James who gave her a smile only for it to fade at the sight of the parchment. "Are you reading that silly note again?"

"They were my inner thoughts James."

"From when you were twelve, my love. You are now twenty and soon to be a mother." James kneeled in front of Lily and placed his hand over hers and the letter. "Come to bed, Lily. It's nearly midnight."

"Just a while longer. Please James?" James sighed and stood.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"He was my best friend. She was my sister. I'm thinking about all of them. How Petunia got out and was lucky… how Mum and Dad weren't. I wanted to live in a safe future, James. Not this… not fearing for our lives and the life of our Harry."

"I know, Lily. But hopefully it will all be over with soon. Plus, in a few months' time we will have a beautiful son." This caused the magnificent smile on his Lily's face, lighting her up like a Christmas ornament. "Come to bed, love. We shall have a peaceful night in bed. We can worry about the world another night, okay?"

Lily nodded. "Alright, James. I'm coming."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Lily stood and surveyed the area of the nursery to her child's room. A baby would be here soon and she and James will have their family. What with Lily losing hers and James' parents passing away, it would be nice to have something tangible to a family. She left the room and made her way for the master bedroom she shared with her husband; letter lying forgotten on the rocking chair. Tomorrow, they could face the world. Together.

**Author's Notes: Well, there we go. I like it even if it's not my favourite. And I am aware Lily's middle name isn't Charlotte (we don't know her middle name) but I feel that would be how she would sign it. –shrugs- Let me know if you liked it or not.**


End file.
